familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Allen Shade (1968-2017)
__TOC__ category:Shade Surname Personal Facts * Sex : Male * Born: Aurora, Colorado *'Residences' ** - : Denver, Denver Co., CO ** - : Honolulu, Honolulu Co., HI ** - : Denver, Denver Co., CO ** - present : Phoenix, Maricopa Co., AZ *'Hobbies & Interests:' **Genealogy, History, Dungeons & Dragons, Monarchies, Medals *'Career:' **Since - Loan Processor for Wells Fargo Bank. ** - - Loan Processor for Wells Fargo Bank through Adecco. ** - - Various positions with Remedy Staffing. ** - - Self employed. ** - - Accounts Recievable Bookkeeper then Office Manager for Leonard's Luggage. *'Education' ** - - Desert View Grade School ** - - Sunnyslope High School ** - - Glendale Community College Family *Father: William Lee Shade *Mother: Faith Elaine Jones (1946-?) *Siblings: ** Annette Lee Shade (step-sister) ** Kimberly Ann Shade (step-sister) ** Andrew Lee Shade (half-brother) ** Alexander William Shade (half-brother) *Spouse: Unmarried *Children: None Public Records *None Other Records *Birth Certificate - William Allen Shade (In the collection of William Allen Shade) Notes *Middle name came from Steve Allen, although it is interesting that he has an ancestor named William Allen Gore. Ahnentafel *'1st Generation' **1 William Allen Shade (1968-) *'2nd Generation' **2 William Lee Shade **3 Faith Elaine Jones (1946-?) *'3rd Generation' **4 William Leamer Shade Jr **5 Betty Lorraine Foor **6 Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985) **7 Maxine Lee Gore (1921-1983) *'4th Generation' **8 William Leamer Shade Sr. (1877-1944) **9 Bertha Olive Lodwick (1882-1965) **10 Sherman Hartzell Foor (1897-1988) **11 Mary Catherine White (1903-1994) **12 Ernest Ezra Jones (1884-1939) **13 Mabel Lillian Miller (1889-1962) **14 Jesse Lee Gore (1893-1959) **15 Alice Pauline Zehnder (1894-1982) *'5th Generation' **16 Brice Blair Shade (1851-1934) **17 Emma S Hildebrand (1851-1912) **18 Wallace S Lodwick (1859-?) **19 Mary Elizabeth Lanterman (1861-?) **20 Jacob Hartzell Foor (1860-1940) **21 Mary A Hinish (1855-1899) **22 Robert Irwin White (1883-1960) **23 June Roseth May Weaver (1880-1918) **24 Isaac Newton Jones (1857-1918) **25 Sarah Jane Woolsey (1859-1934) **26 Calvin N Miller (1864-1942) **27 Sarah Elizabeth Hydinger (1867-1941) **28 Thomas Stonewall Jackson Gore (1863-1937) **29 Laura Pollard (1862-1933) **30 Charles Albert Zehnder (?-?) **31 Anna Louise Egger (1865-1954) *'6th Generation' **32 John B Shade (1827-1907) **33 Mary Catherine Rhodes (1831-1911) **34 Samuel Hildebrand (c1819-?) **35 Sarah Waters (c1818-?) **36 George W Lodwick (c1834-?) **37 Elizabeth Overlander (c1838-?) **38 Peter Lanterman (1841-1882) **39 Alvina/Lavina Houser (1838-1922) **40 Joseph Ritter Foor (1833-1896) **41 Teresa Smith (1840-1907) **42 David Hinish (1818-1901) **43 Elizabeth Warsing (1821-1897) **44 John White (1853-1939) **45 Mary C Burgoon (1858-1954) **46 Morris Weaver (1833-1893) **47 Barbara E Rhodes (1842-1935) **48 Alexander Jones (1818-1863) **49 Elizabeth M Gore (1833-1868) **50 John Woolsey (1819-1878) **51 Amanda Melvina Faubion (1825-1900) **52 Stewart A Miller (c1833-?) **53 Sarah H Mahon (1840-1886) **54 William Hydinger (1841-1938) **55 Sarah Elizabeth Cline (1849-1920) **56 Green Lee Gore (1831-1899) **57 Emeline Cummins (1838-1903) **58 William Jesse Pollard (1838-1911) **59 Martha Ribelin (1838-1906) **60-61 Unknown **62 Daniel Egger **63 Margaretta Kohler (1833-1912) *'7th Generation' **64 John Shade (1798-?) **65 Mary Hannah ? (1800-?) **96 Samuel Bennett Jones (1786-1853) **97 Sarah Agnes Robertson (1782-1845) **98 William Allen Gore (1809-1878) **99 Isabella Jane Campbell (1811-1886) **100 Gilbert Woolsey (1785-1862) **101 Abigail Mackey Woolsey (1788-1852) **102 Jacob Faubion (1800-1849) **103 Hephzibah Wall (1806-c1886) **104 Thomas Miller (1795-1884) **105 Sarah Wiseman (1799-1864) **106 Robert McMahon (c1802-1851) **107 Jane Rodgers (1808-1893 **108 Joseph Hydinger (c1804-1879) **109 Sarah Elizabeth Schopany (c1813-?) **110 Joseph Cline (c1823-?) **111 Sarah Hury/Hary (c1828-?) **112 James Gore (c1808-1884) **113 Frances Keaton (c1808-?) **114 Charles Cummins (1800-1880) **115 Sarah Miller (1800-1871) **116 Stephen Weatherford Pollard (1812-1878) **117 Mary Lee Mount (1807-1860) **118 William H Ribelin (c1802-1843) **119 Catherine Ann Kern (c1812-?) **120-123 Unknown **124 Christian Kohler **125-127 Unknown *'8th Generation' **128 John Shade (?-1854) **129 Ann ?(c1765-c1844) **130-131 Unknown **132 Michael Rhodes(c1752-1812) **133 Susanna **192 Samuel Jones (1756-1839) **193 Nancy Wilmoth Lewis (1760-1852) **196 Henry Gore Jr. (1789-?) **197 Sarah Swinney (1790-1846) **212-213 Unknown **224 see 192 **225 see 193 **226 **227 **228 Robert Cummins (c1740-c1841) **229 Delpha Ballard (c1772-?) **230 Michael Miller (1770-1834) **231 Mary Elizabeth Smith (c1772-c1865) **232 Jesse Pollard (c1791-?) **233 Julia Weatherford (c1791-?) **234 Humphrey Mount (c1780-c1856) **235 Mary ? or Sarah Cate **236 Martin C Ribelin (c1764-1831) **237 Catherine Butner (c1774-1851) **238 George W Kern (c1784-1868) **239 Mary C Paine (c1785-?) **240-255 Unknown *'9th Generation' **256 George Shade (c1745-1806) **257 Barbara ? (c1745-?) **384 Henry Gore Sr. (1736-1791) **385 Anna Catherine Keller (?-1840) **458 Philip Ballard (c1722-1778) **459 Nancy Ann Johnson (c1724-?) **460 John Miller (1735-1826) **461 Barbara Mauzy (1745-1819) **462-463 Unknown **464 **465 **466 Stephen Weatherford **467 Obedience Fuqua **468 John Mount (1743-1801) **469 Hannah Freeman (1743-1791) **470-471 Unknown **472 Martin Ribelin (c1736-c1796) **473 Anna **474 David Butner (c1745-1819) **475 Mary Crain (c1745-bef 1804) **476 Michael Jacob Kern (c1768-1833) **477 Catherine Kriss (c1762-1838) **478-501 Unknown *'10th Generation' **502 Johann Georg Shade (c1716-1775) **503 Elizabeth ? **770 John Gore (?-1769) **771 Mary Maderas (c1707-?) Famous Ancestors *Archibald Campbell, 2nd Duke of Argyll - 14th great-grandfather *James I, King of Scotland – 16th great-grandfather *Edward III, King of England – 17th great-grandfather *Philippe IV, King of France – 19th great-grandfather *Baldwin IX, Count of Flanders - 22nd great-grandfather *William I “the conqueror”, King of England – 25th great-grandfather *Charlemagne, Holy Roman Emperor – 34th great-grandfather Famous Cousins *Royalty: **Henry VIII, King of England – 3rd cousin, 13 times removed **Elizabeth I, Queen of England – 4th cousin, 12 times removed **Lady Jane Grey, Queen of England – 5th cousin, 15 times removed **James I(V), King of England & Scotland – 6th Cousin, 9 times removed **Victoria, Queen of Great Britain – 11th cousin, 4 times removed **Aga Khan IV 1936-, - 12th cousin, once removed. **Elizabeth II, Queen of Great Britain – 12th cousin, twice removed **Ismail I, Shah of Persia – 12th cousin, 13 times removed **Prince William of Wales, 1982 – 14th cousin *Presidents of the United States: **Jimmy Carter, US President – 9th cousin, once removed **Richard Nixon, US President – 9th cousin, once removed **William Harrison, 9th US President - 9th cousin, 9 times removed **Benjamin Harrison, 23rd US President – 11th cousin, 7 times removed **George Washington, 1st US President – 12th cousin, 4 times removed *Other Political: **Hugh Caperton, U.S. Representative – 2nd cousin, 6 times removed **Allen T Caperton, U.S. Senator – 3rd cousin, 5 times removed **Albert Arnold Gore Jr.(1948-?): 5th Cousin once removed **William Gaston Caperton III, Gov. of WV – 6th cousin, twice removed **Christopher Rolleston 1817-1888, NSW Politician – 8th cousin, 9 times removed **William Rolleston 1831-1903, New Zealand Politician – 8th cousin, 9 times removed. **John Scott Harrison, U.S. Representative – 10th cousin, 8 times removed **Stephen Van Rennsselaer III, Lt. Gov. of NY – 12th cousin, 5 times removed **Philip Schuyler Van Rennsselaer, Mayor of Albany – 12th cousin, 5 times removed **Barack Hussein Obama, presidential candidate – 15th cousin *Military: **Gen. Melancthon Lloyd Woolsey – 3rd cousin, 6 times removed **Com. Melancthon Taylor Woolsey – 4th cousin, 5 times removed **Com. Melancthon Brooks Woolsey – 5th cousin, 4 times removed **Rear Adm. Samuel Livingston Breese – 6th cousin, 3 times removed **Brig. Gen. Thomas Posey - 9th cousin, 9 times removed *Academia: **Theodore Dwight Woolsey, Pres. of Yale – 4th cousin, 5 times removed **Sarah Chauncey Woolsey aka Susan Coolidge, author – 5th cousin, 4 times removed **Jane Austen, author – 10th cousin, 8 times removed **Lewis Carroll (Charles Dodgson), Author – 11th cousin, 4 times removed **Rev. John Henry Livingston, President of Rutgers Univ. – 11th cousin, 6 times removed **Frank Doubleday, publisher – 14th cousin, 5 times removed **Robert Lowell, poet – 17th cousin **Susannah Fiennes, Artist – 17th cousin, once removed **William Fiennes, Writer – 17th cousin, once removed **Stephen King, Author – 17th cousin, twice removed *Entertainment: **Alexandra (von Moltke) Iles, actress – 10th cousin **Jake Gyllenhaal, actor – 14th cousin, twice removed **Maggie Gyllenhaal, actress – 14th cousin, twice removed **Rupert Everett, Actor 1959 – 15th cousin **Divine (Harris Glenn Milstead) – 15th cousin, 3 times removed **Richard Gere, actor – 15th cousin, 3 times removed **Justin Timberlake, singer – 16th cousin **Cary Elwes, Actor 1962 – 16th cousin, once removed **Humphrey Bogart, actor – 16th cousin, twice removed **Jane Wyatt, actress – 16th cousin, 3 times removed **Lucille Ball, actress – 16th cousin, 3 times removed **David Crosby, singer – 17th cousin **Montgomery Clift, actor – 17th cousin **Ralph Fiennes, Actor 1962 – 17th cousin, once removed **Joseph Fiennes, Actor 1970 – 17th cousin, once removed **Henry Fonda, actor – 17th cousin, once removed **Michael Douglas, actor – 17th cousin, once removed **Guy Stuart Ritchie 1968- 17th cousin, twice removed **Tom Hulce, actor – 17th cousin, twice removed*Peter Fonda, actor – 18th cousin **Jane Fonda, actress – 18th cousin **Troy Garity, actor – 18th cousin, once removed **Bridget Fonda – 18th cousin, once removed **Bob Newhart, actor – 18th cousin, once removed **Walt Disney – 18th cousin, twice removed **Hugh Grant, Actor – 19th cousin **Paris Hilton – 19th cousin **Matt Damon, actor – 19th cousin, twice removed **Sigourney Weaver, actor – 20th cousin, once removed **Ben Affleck, actor – 20th cousin, twice removed **Casey Affleck, actor – 20th cousin, twice removed *Misc.: **Lizzie Bordon – 7th cousin, 3 times removed **Stravos Niarchos, kiteboarder, dated Paris Hilton – 12th cousin, 3 times removed **Earl Carnarvon, financier of the Tut excavation 1866 – 13th cousin, 4 times removed **Clarissa Barton, founder of the Red Cross – 13th cousin, 6 times removed **Kate Middleton 1982- , - 16th cousin, twice removed **Ranulph Fiennes, Artic Explorer 1944 – 17th cousin **Charles Lewis Tiffany, founder of Tiffany & Co. – 17th cousin, 3 times removed **Lewis Comfort Tiffany, glassmaker – 18th cousin, twice removed **Sydney Biddle Barrows the Mayflower Madam – 19th cousin, once removed **Walter Percy Chrysler, auto maker – 20th cousin, once removed Contributors 151.151.21.103 --Will 22:53, 3 March 2007 (UTC)